Saint Seiya: Rebirth
by sakurarika
Summary: Saori/Athena y Seiya de Pegaso. Deciden contraer matrimonio, gracias a la acptación de los dorados y el mismo Shion. Ambos jovenes comienzan una vida juntos y por causas del destino ambos se convierten en padres de dos gemelos. El único problema es que la mayoría de los dioses olimpicos están en contra del nacimiento de los hijos de Athena. Una nueva guerra se alza.


**Saludos enviando el capitulo 0 de este nuevo fic. Lo cual tiene mucha conexión con el otro que tengo. En este caso los capítulos de este saldrán dependiendo de cómo avance el otro. Aun es el comienzo, asi que este tiene mucho que contar**.

* * *

Su mirada penetrante verdosa observaba entrar al gran salón una mujer de largos cabellos castaños que caminaba a pasos rápidos, podía describirse a esa mujer demasiado hermosa, su largo vestido lino blanco pegado a su cuerpo hacia resaltar sus atributos. A diferencia de otros hombres, para él su sola presencia, no era en lo absoluto nada gratificante, y aunque podía apreciar tanta belleza, realmente no tenía el efecto en él.

— ¿Podemos hablar?

— Ya has entrado, Hera. ¿A que debo tu presencia querida esposa?

Aquella mujer observo a su marido indiferente, como solía serle cuando la veía, le disgustaba bastante que él solía tratarla de dicha manera siendo su esposa, aun así ella debía mantener su respeto, ya que aquel con apariencia de hombre, no era más que el mismo Zeus. El gran dios del olimpo, Padre de dioses y humanos.

— Zeus ¿Qué pretendes?

— Ve directo al grano.

— Sabes a que me refiero. —mantuvo su tono bajo por unos instante en el cual enfoco toda su mirada seria hacia este y sin poder evitarlo exclamo con gran molestia.—¡Permitiéndole hacer lo que le plazca, principalmente ahora en esto!

El hombre soltó un suspiro sabiendo de quién se refería, ya era común en ella que siempre se molestase cuando el decidía darle una mano a su hija en la Tierra Lo cual siempre muchos dioses estaban inconformes ante sus decisiones ya que solían decir que era un trato especial y que la diosa de la tierra era su preferida entre tantos hijos que había tenido.

— Tanto te molesta mi decisión, Hera.

— ¡Por supuesto! El que aceptes su petición, aunque al final tu decisión ya está dicha. Pero el hecho que permitas traerles de vuelta a esos humanos, sin duda es ignorar las normas que hemos impuesto, además no sabes si está decidida a atacarnos en cualquier momento

Aquel hombre de melena plateada observo a su esposa seriamente sin una mezcla de expresión en su rostro, este solo cerro los ojos sin motivo de discutir dicho tema con ella. Este cerró los ojos sin más motivo por el cual, la mujer apretó con fuerza las manos formándolas en puño.

— Dime, Hera. ¿De cuando acá Athena se ha puesto ir en contra del Olimpo?

— Esa pregunta está de más querido. Te recuerdo a nuestros hermanos Hades y Poseidón.

— Y yo te recuerdo que esos dos, se han vuelto unos ambiciosos para llevar acabo el obtener dominio de la tierra, por ende no ha quedado más que se enfrenten contra la que es la diosa de la tierra —Le recordó este mientras miraba con un brillo intenso en sus ojos a su esposa, él, más que nadie conocía el deseo de sus hermanos de querer obtener la tierra, desde tiempos antiguos. Por ende estos siempre cada cierto tiempo se mantenían en una lucha incontable con la diosa de la sabiduría y guerra.

Zeus estaba perdiendo toda paciencia y cuando se molestaba el olimpo podía retumbar ante sus gritos, más no quería llegar a ese extremo de perder lo poco que le quedaba de paciencia hacia la diosa, ya que siempre cuando ella se aparecia era quejarse contra Athena.

— ¿Algo más?

— Zeus... tu estás planificando algo ¿Verdad? Además... el oráculo habló —Informó Hera, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, aunque sabia que ya su esposo sabia de ello. Repentinamente está esbozó una leve sonrisa viéndose claramente una expresión divertida en ella.

— Sal de aquí, Hera. —mantuvo aquella expresión seria mirando a la mujer dispuesto a mantenerse inexpresivo, sin embargo se levanto de su usual puesto, su mirada brillo aun más intenso ante las palabras que podían decir la diosa.

— He dado en el clavo ¿no es así? Estás dispuesto que vuelva a resurgir y está vez quedarte a su...

— ¡FUERA DE AQUI!

Toda paciencia se había derramado, por lo tanto el tono de voz de aquel dios fue explosivo tanto que resonó todo el sitio causando que muchos se sorprendiese ante el enorme cosmos salido del gran dios, principalmente Hera que tuvo que tapar su rostro con sus brazos hacia delante ante la enorme fuerza del grito que había lanzado su esposo, causando que dieses varios pasos hacia atrás, lo cual incluso podía decirse que tuvo que elevar un poco de su cosmo para evitar que saliese volando de aquel salón. Poco a poco bajo sus manos poco a poco para mirar como su esposo le miraba demasiado enojado, tanto que podía ver en su mirada verdosa salir pequeños rayos, sin duda había tocado un tema delicado.

La conversación había finalizado sin dudar.

* * *

**Capitulo 0 **

La diosa se molesto aun más, sin embargo decidió mejor darse la vuelta empezando a caminar hacia la salida, quería decir algo, pero era seguro que su esposo no iba tener contemplación con ella y le lanzaría alguno de sus rayos, no era la primera, ni ultima vez que Zeus podía enojarse de dicha manera, muchas veces lo había hecho con sus propios hijos o hermanos, pero está vez había sobrepasado su enojo de dicha manera.

Al salir Hera suspiro resignada de no poder hablar con Zeus, su querido esposo.

— Al parecer has fallado en tu objetivo Hera

La mujer de largos cabellos castaños fijo su mirada en una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos fuego lo cual solo elevo una ceja aun más molesta ante la presencia de su conocida hermana, la diosa del fuego.

— Hestia.

— Te aconsejo que es mejor, que dejes de agobiar al gran dios... además las decisiones que tome nuestro hermano son las absolutas.

Hera simplemente observo a la diosa del fuego, lo cual solo volvió su mirada hacia al frente con gran enojo sabiendo que Hestia tenia razón ante sus palabras, sin embargo ella no era de retractarse ante lo que deseaba obtener.

— ¿Acaso estás con Zeus?

— Ni con ustedes, ni con él. Yo solo me aparto ante lo que todos ustedes desean provocar —Aseguro la diosa mientras observaba a la castaña de largos cabellos mirar hacia los jardines demasiado enojada. Soltó un suspiro.— Tarde o temprano sabia que esto iba a ocurrir, por lo que espero que tomes una buena decisión, hermana —Tras esas palabras la diosa se dio la vuelta comenzando a caminar por los pasillos de aquel templo.

* * *

**Grecia / Santuario **

Observo con una expresión de tristeza dicho lugar, lo que era el gran santuario de la diosa tierra, ahora yacía en casi plena desaparición debido a los constantes batallas que se había desatado. Muchas vidas se habían perdido, por ende su decisión de volver a restablecer el santuario sin duda era su mayor prioridad, no le importaba pagar lo que fuese para así poder ver un santuario alzado.

Escucho pasos que la hicieron solo mantener su mirada perdida al frente, sin embargo no era necesario voltear a mirar hacia atrás para saber de quién se trataba.

— Saori.

El silencio permanecia en los presentes hasta que la joven decidió hablar

— A veces creo que no era necesario que todos ustedes se encuentren aquí, ya deberían rehacer sus vidas, Seiya. De ahora en adelante, yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

— Y yo ya te he dicho que si decidimos quedarnos es por decisión propia —Menciono aquel joven de cabellos castaños que dio varios pasos hacia delante colocándose justo al lado de la mujer.—Sabes que no me cansare de decirlo.

— Seiya —Giro su rostro aun lado mirando al caballero de Pegaso que miraba hacia al frente, sus palabras realmente le hacían sorprendeser a la vez de sentir algo extraño en su interior causando que su corazón se acelerase.

— Juntos alzaremos el santuario Saori...además hay más personas que también lo desean, no te eches la culpa de nada —Aseguro este mientras fijaba su atención en la joven para así sonreírle seguro de sus palabras. Más que nadie él sabia que la joven Kido, se echaba la culpa de todo lo ocurrido, cuando ella solo deseaba la paz en el mundo.

Saori esbozo una sonrisa para así volver su mirada hacia al frente en el cual sentía la brisa mover sus largos cabellos lilas, así como su propio vestido que llevaba puesto.

— Gracias, Seiya —agradeció ella sabiendo que siempre contaría con el caballero de bronce de Pegaso sin importar lo que ocurriese, para ella Seiya era alguien sumamente importante en su vida.

— No es...

— ¡Seiya, Saori!

Ambos no dudaron en voltear para ver a unos recién llegados caballeros de bronce los cuales caminaban hacia ellos, por supuesto ellos también habían accedido en ayudar y permanecer al lado de la joven diosa.

— Saori —La joven volvió a mirar a su acompañante.— No estás sola, no lo olvides.

Esas palabras solo causaron que la joven volviese a sentir algo extraño muy dentro de ella, lo cual solo esbozo una sonrisa para así ver como el castaño avanzó hacia sus aparecidos amigos y conversar con estos, seguido de ello otro grupo de caballeros está vez equipados con armaduras de oro caminaban hasta ellos.

— Gracias...—susurro ella más para asi que para el castaño que ignoraba que le había vuelto dar las gracias

Fijo su mirada ahora en los caballeros dorados, sonrió al ver como gracias a su intercesión, su padre le había concedido de regresar a los santos de oro a la vida, aunque sabia que esto causaría el enojo de otros dioses que deseaban su cabeza.

Para esos días antes de volver al santuario había pedido un encuentro con su padre, el cual no se negó en aceptarle su petición lo cual días después cada caballero de oro comenzó a revivir uno por uno, incluyendo al mismo Shion. Lo cual no quiso cuestionar a su padre al haber accedido a dicha petición. A diferencia del resto de los dioses, el gran dios del Olimpo parecía no inmiscuirse en los altercados de sus tios, lo cual esté solo veía todo desde el olimpo.

— Athena.

Tal y como se esperaba de los caballeros dorados se arrodillaron frente a ella para así esperar sus indicaciones, lo cual está solo sonreía entendiendo claramente.

— Les pediría que tomaran su descanso, pero supongo que todos se opondrán a ello, lo cual mi orden es que todos ayudemos con la reparación del Santuario —Hablo la joven frente a todos los hombres que le miraron. Por el momento no había batalla que lidiar, lo cual seria esa la misión de todos los presentes, incluida de ella.

— ¡Bien! Entonces está dicho —Hablo Seiya que sonrió emocionado de poder aportar y ayudar con la reconstrucción del gran Santuario.

Seiya sin duda era el más motivado de poder ayudar en todo lo que pudiese. Lo cual no dudo en avanzar junto con el resto para asi solo observar como la paz podía sentirse en el ambiente, solo esperaba que dicha paz no se terminase.

Saori comenzó avanzar pero en un momento volteo hacia atrás mirando entre las rocas para asi volver su vista hacia al frente.

— Athena... ¿ocurre algo? —Pregunto el mismo Shion que se detuvo para observar a la joven diosa.

— No... no es nada —Respondió ella con una sonrisa para solo avanzar con el resto de regreso a las zonas que debían ser restauradas.

— Al parecer aun no es tiempo...

Hablo alguien que de pronto apareció detrás de unas rocas y observaba al grupo alejarse por completo principalmente a la joven de largos cabellos lilas.

— Posiblemente muy pronto retornaran. Solo falta muy poco.

** ...CONTINUARA...**


End file.
